Numerous mobile carts with folding wheel mechanisms are available. Wheel mechanisms in the prior art, however, have traditionally collapsed from their operating positions downward toward the bottom closed end of the golf club container with the wheels remaining parallel to their extended operating position. There are many disadvantages to this type of mechanism: the container and cart when collapsed become bottom heavy and make lifting and carrying cumbersome; the nature of this type of mechanism when collapsed creates a bulky unit which makes it difficult to store, place in a trunk, put on a motorized cart, take on an airplane, etc.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved foldable mobile cart.